This invention relates to a modular wall block including one or more mechanical anchor pins, and a retaining wall constructed of an assembly of such blocks. The invention is particularly applicable for landscaping around residential and commercial structures to retain and preserve the surrounding soil while maintaining the aesthetics of the area. As a result of its relatively low cost, ease of manufacture, and handling, concrete masonry block has emerged as one of the most popular and widely accepted material for use in constructing retaining walls. Such blocks are generally molded.
Conventional retaining walls formed of concrete blocks are constructed in stacked courses with the ascending courses typically setback to counter the pressure of the soil acting against the wall. Mechanical means, such as geogrid mats or tie-backs, are commonly used to help stabilize the soil and further anchor the blocks in the wall. While such means are generally effective, a need exists in the industry for an improved anchoring means which mechanically interconnects the stacked block courses without interfering with placement or setback requirements, and which promotes stable and efficient construction of the retaining wall.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved wall block which uses separate mechanical means for anchoring the block in a retaining wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall block which uses mechanical means for establishing the setback of the block relative to an upper or lower course of blocks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall block which uses mechanical means to achieve a relatively uniform and constant setback throughout curves in the retaining wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide mechanical means which anchors the blocks in the retaining wall, and which does not project into or through both of the upper and lower course blocks.
It is another object of the invention to provide mechanical means for anchoring an upper course block to adjacent lower course blocks without extending beyond the rear of the upper course block.
It is another object of the invention to provide mechanical means which connects to the upper course block and engages the rear of each adjacent lower course blocks without extending into or through the lower course blocks.
It is another object of the invention to provide mechanical means which can be readily modified to adjust the setback of the upper course block relative to the lower course blocks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall block which is relatively lightweight and easy to handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a retaining wall constructed of a number of like wall blocks.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a modular wall block adapted for being assembled together with a number of like blocks in stacked courses to form a retaining wall. The wall block includes a front and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. A generally J-shaped anchor pin has a connecting end and an anchoring end integrally joined by a setback spacer. The connecting end is adapted for being inserted into the wall block to secure the pin to the block. The anchoring end extends outwardly from one of the top and bottom of the wall block to engage one of the number of like blocks in an upper or lower course. The spacer locates the anchoring end a spaced distance from the rear of the block. The anchor pin anchors the block in the retaining wall at a predetermined setback relative to like blocks in the upper or lower course.
The term xe2x80x9cJ-shapedxe2x80x9d is broadly defined herein to include any structure having an elongated connecting end suitable for inserting into a wall block, an elongated anchoring end extending outwardly from a top or bottom surface of the wall block, and a spacer for integrally joining the connecting end and anchoring ends together. The xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9dmay be inverted, or disposed at any other suitable orientation.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the connecting end of the anchor pin extends perpendicular to the setback spacer.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the anchoring end of the anchor pin extends perpendicular to the setback spacer.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the connecting end and the anchoring end of the anchor pin extend generally parallel to each other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the anchoring end of the anchor pin is greater than twice the length of the connecting end.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the opposing sides of the block defines a cutout and landing. An anchor hole is formed with the landing and adapted for receiving the connecting end of the anchor pin.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the landing slopes from the anchor hole towards the side of the block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a setback control surface is formed with the rear of the block and cooperates with an anchor pin of an upper or lower like block to control setback of the like block when forming a radius in the retaining wall.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the front, rear, and opposing sides define a hollow center portion of the wall block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the sides of the wall block taper inwardly from the front to the rear.
In another embodiment, the invention is a retaining wall constructed of a number of like, modular wall blocks assembled in stacked courses. Each of the wall blocks includes a front and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. A generally J-shaped anchor pin has a connecting end and an anchoring end integrally joined by a setback spacer. The connecting end is adapted for being inserted into the wall block to secure the pin to the block. The anchoring end extends outwardly from one of the top and bottom of the wall block to engage one of the number of like blocks in an upper or lower course. The spacer locates the anchoring end a spaced distance from the rear of the block. The anchor pin anchors the block in the retaining wall at a predetermined setback relative to like blocks in the upper or lower course.
In another embodiment, the invention is a modular wall block adapted for being assembled together with a number of like blocks in stacked courses to form a retaining wall. The wall block includes a front and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. Means extending outwardly from the wall block is adapted for engaging a like block in an upper or lower course for mechanically anchoring the wall block in position relative to the upper or lower course. A lateral tie-back channel extends from one side of the block to the other. The channel is adapted for receiving a tie-back anchor strap extending outwardly from the rear of the block and into an area of backfill to anchor the block to the backfill behind the retaining wall.
In another embodiment, the invention is a modular wall block adapted for being assembled together with a number of like blocks in stacked courses to form a retaining wall. The wall block includes a front and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. Means extending outwardly from the wall block is adapted for engaging a like block in an upper or lower course for mechanically anchoring the wall block in position relative to the upper or lower course. A tie-back groove is formed in the rear of the wall block and extending generally perpendicular to the front of the wall block. The groove is adapted for receiving a generally L-shaped tie-back bar extending outwardly from the rear of the block and into an area of backfill to anchor the block to the backfill behind the retaining wall.
The term xe2x80x9cL-shapedxe2x80x9d is defined broadly to include any structure having at least two elongated segments which extend at an angle to each other.